


Зацелованный солнцем

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Bukkake, Early in Canon, Falling In Love, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, PWP, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Мистер Белый дрочит на веснушки мистера Оранжевого как не в себя - не только в переносном смысле, но и в прямом.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Зацелованный солнцем

**Author's Note:**

> — расовая нетолерантность в стиле девяностых  
> — упоминаются события фильма "Сделано в Британии" (1982), в котором Тим Рот сыграл главную роль

Паренек был весь покрыт веснушками. До изнеможения зацелован солнцем — лоб, скулы, переносица и даже кончик носа.  
Но сначала Ларри обратил внимание на его руки. Пока тот подносил сигарету ко рту — невыносимо блядским жестом. Любил ее, обнимал губами, жадно втягивал в себя дым. Уводил кисть плавным жестом и снова возвращал сигарету в рот. Брал с таким вожделением, что немедленно захотелось предложить ему что-то покрупнее.  
Свою сигару, к примеру.  
И чтобы мальчик обхватил ее губами с той же страстью, что и дешевую сигарету.

Он не работал на публику, просто курил, пока Джо Кэбот излагал соображения по делу.  
Ларри оглянулся, чтобы понять, кто так в наглую дымит, пока старик распинается. Этот паренек — Оранжевый после нового крещения — любился с сигаретой, как с девчонкой на последнем ряду в кино. Никто же не видит.  
Поэтому ласкал, засасывал, работал горлом — и кадык ходил под белой незагорелой кожей.

А Ларри уставился не на губы — на его руки.  
На крупные веснушки на тыльной стороне ладони. Они были густо рассыпаны, как обжаренные кунжутные зерна. Уходили за обшлаги черной кожаной куртки.  
И Ларри стало мучительно интересно.  
Только ли руки в веснушках? А может, ещё и плечи, и грудь. Везде ли отметило его солнце?

Он с трудом оторвался и снова уставился на Джо, на белую бумагу, где был нарисован план. Перед глазами парили черные мушки.

И только потом, когда они вышли на улицу, Ларри рассмотрел лицо. Протянул свою зажигалку прикурить, щелкал ею. Та, как всегда, заедала. А Оранжевый терпеливо склонился — и фильтр сигареты влажно блестел.  
Ларри разглядел все, что хотел.  
Эту нежную пшеничную булочку обсыпало жареным кунжутом щедро. На лбу и на щеках, и мостиком через переносицу. Но две крупные веснушки на кончике носа умилили Ларри как-то особенно.

Оранжевый наконец прикурил. И выдохнув в сторону дым, пристально, испытующе смотрел на Ларри.  
Несмотря на жару в Лос-Анджелесе, он остался бледным под ярким солнцем. Вместо загара солнце влюбленно рисовало на нем веснушки.  
И их было много, даже на шее. Крапинками терялись за воротом белой майки.

И у Ларри снова волоски на руках встали дыбом при одной только мысли, как здорово было бы увидеть — а что под майкой?  
Такие же жадные солнечные засосы?  
Или мальчик чистый, беленький, нетронутый. Не показывает солнцу всё. А ему, Ларри, покажет?

***

Выяснил, что хотел.

Уже после того, как они звонко стукнулись пряжками ремней, так плотно прильнули друг к другу.  
Уже после того, как мистер Белый назвал свое имя, а мистер Оранжевый — свое.

Но Ларри по-прежнему его звал малыш, а Фредди не возражал.

***

Черная куртка комом валялась на полу. Там же белая майка. Синие джинсы. Серые трусы.  
Как Ларри и думал, крупным зерном оказались усыпаны лицо, руки по локоть, шея. Все остальное сияло нежным молочным оттенком.

Без одежды малыш был еще лучше.  
С крепкими мускулистыми руками, жилистой спиной, белыми — ни одной веснушки! — бедрами и животом.  
И это тоже нравилось Ларри.  
Особенно, когда он крепко держал малыша за эти самые бедра своими загорелыми руками и натягивал на себя. А Фредди с взмокшей челкой закатывал глаза и хрипел, кончая себе в кулак.  
У него даже веснушки бледнели в этот момент.  
А потом Ларри целовал его в кончик носа, в лоб, в щеки — и не мог перецеловать всё. Малыш жмурился, подставлял лицо и машинально размазывал сперму Ларри по своему животу веснушчатой рукой.  
Жадный. Всё забирал себе — и ласку, и нежность.

— Мелким я был такая рыжая овца, ты просто не представляешь, — фыркнул он над зажигалкой Ларри. Затянулся — с жадностью, что Ларри снова позавидовал сигарете. Ему еще предстояло проверить, будет ли малыш и его всасывать с той же ненасытностью.  
«Ягненочком ты был, — с нежностью думал Ларри, вглядываясь в ореховые глаза. — Наивным золотистым ягненочком».

Пацаном уже скинхэдил, светил бритой под ноль башкой, — Фредди смеялся сам надо собой, и мостик из веснушек на переносице складывался в веселую гармошку. — Бегал по ночам бросать камни в окна приезжим черножопым. Машины угонял, не на продажу, так, покататься. Дебил был редкий, конечно. Упрямый, как баран. Не загремел по перваку, только потому что шестнадцать не исполнилось.

Ларри пытался представить бритую голову и не мог. Какой-то другой человек — незнакомый, чужой. А ларрин этот — с челкой до глаз, светлоглазый. Сам как солнечный зайчик.

А когда волосы снова отросли — ежик был уже русым. Вот тогда Фредди почувствовал себя взрослым. Перелинял.  
Только конопушки продолжали лезть, несерьезные, летние.  
— Вот посмотришь на меня в августе, какой я буду красивый, — Фредди запнулся. Как будто не будет никакого августа в их жизни.  
Он раздавил окурок о край пустой консервной банки, которую поставил себе на грудь. И снова полез в пачку за сигаретой.  
Конечно, Ларри сразу понял, почему малыш так расстроился. Оранжевый думал, что они вместе только на одно дело, а потом разбегутся кто куда, и заранее тосковал от того, что расстанутся. Думал, что Ларри получит свою долю и исчезнет, как всегда, это делал раньше, с другими.  
— Конечно, посмотрю, какие проблемы! — взъерошил его челку Ларри. И в августе, в самую жару, и в ноябре, когда станет легче дышать, и в январе под зимним дождем — когда кунжут осыпется в ожидании нового сумасшедшего солнца.

Ларри собирался все это увидеть — как весной Фредди начнет расцветать заново, словно луг с одуванчиками в родном Висконсине мистера Белого. Сначала один-два, редкие отметины на подбородке, на пальцах. А потом все одуванчики вылупятся за одно утро, как желтые цыплятки. И Фредди снова будет усыпан веснушками — лицо, шея, руки — при молочно-нежном впалом животе.  
И это малыш еще не знает — или не обращает внимания — как его челка выгорает за лето. И солнце красит ее рыжиной, возвращая себе своего золотого мальчика.

Ларри обязательно увидит — полный цикл, смену сезонов, вместе с Фредди, на Фредди.  
Ему стало совсем хорошо при одной мысли.

И от того, как малыш ласкал губами сигарету, снова вскипала кровь. Ларри был готов дрочить на это в прямом и переносном смысле.

***

Он водил членом по лицу Фредди — ласкал головкой, как до этого ласкал губами. По скулам, по переносице, по губам.  
Тыкался в веснушки жадным горячим хером, чертил по ним линии созвездий. Мог бы — выебал бы все, до единой.  
Мечтал быть солнцем для Фредди и, как то самое солнце, оставить на его лице свои следы. Брызги спермы.  
Перекрыть собой, своими поцелуями, своим семенем — семена лос-анджелесского солнца.  
Но Ларри никак не мог кончить. Это было что-то немыслимое. Яйца уже ломило, в глазах темнело. Он яростно и нежно тыкался в лицо Фредди, водил и водил головкой, занимаясь любовью с каждой из его веснушек — а кончить ему на лицо не мог.  
Чтобы наконец избавиться от этого наваждения.  
И тогда Фредди — зацелованный до изнеможения — взял его член в руку, чтобы помочь. Обнял ладонью. Провел большим пальцем по головке, раз, другой. Смотрел в глаза Ларри — неотрывно.  
А Ларри уцепился взглядом за его руку. И за все-все до единой веснушки на коже.  
Как в первый раз — зачарованный тем, что видит.  
Кого видит.  
Золотого мальчика, которого жадно и горячо любит солнце.

И тогда наконец кончил быстро и бурно, заливая Фредди губы, подбородок и шею.


End file.
